Losing Adrenaline
by Rachelewe
Summary: She wasn't going to sit back any long. Not this time. Oneshot. Puck/Oc at a glance. Reviews Are Welcome.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from glee. Everything though however is mine.

A/N: So I am a HUGE Puckleberry shipper but I just couldn't get a good feel for another story with them and then this just sorta happened and I really enjoyed creating it. I hope you all enjoy it as well. If there are grammar errors. I apologize. I wrote this kind of fast and just wanted to post it.

**[Losing Adrenaline]**

_You know that situation where you know something bad is about to happen and there is nothing you can do about it? Well that's my life. My name is Samantha Reynolds and I was part of Vocal Adrenaline. _

He kept staring at her and it was making her uncomfortable. The one in the wife beater and jacket just would not stop staring. Samantha would awkwardly glance in his direction and his eyes never left hers. It was really starting to creep her out. Breaking away from whatever conversation she was having she walked toward the leader in all this.

"I don't see why we have to do this every single time. Psyching the competition is a little childish don't you think?" Samantha asked walking over to Jesse as he put on his jacket. His minion Jessica was standing next to him on stage.

"Look Sam, no one is making you stay." Jessica Sneered ruffling her hair with her hands.

"And you said New Directions was gum on our boots. Why so scared now huh? Think they have a chance at beating us"

He turned to face her, "During my covert ops for reasons not stated, I was part of that little group. The threat is clearly minimal, but that's still too close for comfort. So we are going to do what we do best."

"Is St. James scared." Sam asked crossing her arms.

Glaring he shook his head, "More like getting prepared." He turned away and saw his target walk in the auditorium.

Samantha looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel Berry staring at them on stage.

"Jesse..." Rachel carefully spoke, "What are you doing up there with them?"

Jesse held his head high, "I've transferred back to Carmel High Rachel.."

Samantha rolled her eyes, _He never freaking left. _

"I'm sorry that it's come to this but you guys were awful to me. You never accepted me, never listened to my clearly superior ideas."

"Why here?" She diverted her attention to the awkwardly tall man, "In our auditorium." Oh no the creepy one stepped forward too.

"Blogs and chat rooms say we're finished and that you guys are ripe to topple us."

Samantha looked down to hide a smirk and when she looked back up the creepy one was staring at her. Smirking. She blinked and looked back at Berry. Jesse crossed his arms.

"We just wanna show you something we came with a few days ago, and see if you agree with that assessment."

Turning around he waved his hands to get the group to set up.

"Time to crush some spirits."

Samantha walked over and positioned herself next to Jessica (who was partners with Jesse) and caught one more glance at Mr. Creepy before the familiar sounds of Another One Bites the Dust filled the auditorium and Samantha did what she does best.

She acted like she belonged.

* * *

She stood at the middle of the stage.

This was her life, she should be happy up here.

So why wasn't she.

"You better have a good reason to be on my stage right now Ms. Reynolds"

Samantha looked up and saw her coach Shelby Corcoran standing with her folder in one hand and the other on her hip.

"Sorry, just thinking about Regionals." Samantha replied sadly.

Shelby shut her folder and stared at her student in front of her.

"Samantha. Why are you here."

She shrugged and sat down on the stage, legs hanging over the edge.

"I dunno, I grew up here. I've been performing in this stage since I was a baby. You are suppose to be happy when you perform right?"

"That is normally the assumption."

"Then why am I never happy? All those championship we have, all those medals. None of it."

Shelby walked over and leaned back against the stage next to Samantha.

"Sometimes it takes a little bit longer to find where you truly belong for things to wok out."

Samantha nodded, "I'm sorry Ms. Corcoran..."

Shelby held out her hand and Samantha placed the keys to her Land Rover in her ex directors hand.

"I hope this is the right decision and you don't regret it. You're too talented to let that go to waste"

Samantha nodded and jumped off the stage. Walking out Shelby called to her.

"Are you heading over to McKinley? I was surprised to see you here when they were over there performing."

Samantha stopped, "Yeah...Um...I'm heading over there."

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs could take her from the bus stopped. Hoping she wasn't too late. She knew what was going to happen. She knew because it was a Vocal Adrenaline tradition at the end of a 'Funk' battle. Their target.

Rachel Berry.

As she turned the corner into the McKinley parking lot she saw that she was too late. Jesse smashed an Egg on Rachel's head and they all walked to their cars and drove away.

Rachel stood in the parking lot. Staring at the ground. Samantha walked over.

"Rachel...are you ok?"

Rachel Berry looked up surprised to see Samantha in front of her. She wiped her face and held her head up high.

"Here to add your egg to my basket? Seems to be the popular thing lately."

Samantha shook her head and pushed her hands into her pockets. "No...I came here to stop them, but since I don't have my Land Rover anymore I had to get the bus..."

"...What happened to your car?"

Samantha smiled, "They were a gift to members of Vocal Adrenaline."

It took her a minute. Then Rachel Berry smiled.

* * *

"Ugh, this Bull-" She overheard the creepy one yell, "Finn, Mike, Matt, come with me."

All the boys stood up and she could hear them walking towards the door. Should she go in?

"Right on. it's time for less talking and more punching": Suddenly their choir director walked right past her into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The tall one spoke first, "We're on our way to go all Brave heart on Vocal Adrenaline"

Samantha chuckled and shook her head.

"No, guys, violence is never the answer."

Creepy shook his head in disagree.

"Oh, it is when the question is "what's the best way to mess up that Jessie's kids face?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. The little one of the group seemed to be getting highly aggressive as well.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel's one of us. we're the only ones who get to humiliate her."

_That's it. _Samantha thought and walked into the class room.

"I can help..." She announced.

Mr. Shue turned toward the door to see who walked in.

"Who are you?"

"Don't trust her Mr. Shue" One of the cheerleaders said from her seat. "She's from Vocal Adrenaline."

Before Samantha could respond Rachel spoke up, "No Santana, She isn't. She quit earlier today. She helped me out earlier after they pelted me with those poor defenseless chicken fetus's"

Santana stood up and crossed her arms. "Oh really, how convenient. Wasn't it the same way with Jesse. He 'quit' too?"

Samantha had enough and she walked through the boys to the middle of the room.

"Look, I'm not some friggin spy, I'm here because what they did was wrong and I couldn't be involved anymore."

"How do we know you're legit?" A voice asked. She turned and Creepy was staring at her dead on. It took a half a second to find her voice.

"I'm here with information. There is a way to beat Vocal Adrenaline. Isn't that right Mr. Shue?"

Shue smiled and nodded, "We have what they don't."

Samantha nodded, "That group as a whole is a soulless automaton. They can put on a good act, but they can't feel it."

"Feel what?" The boy in the wheelchair asked.

Samantha smiled. "Funk."

"I felt funk once, but it was just my phone vibrating in my lap..." The blonde cheerleader stated.

Samantha laughed. Actually laughed. Before she could respond Mr. Shue had already walked over to Rachel and they dialed Jesse's number.

* * *

She sat in the back of the stage and watched as Rachel walked on. Full on confidence radiating from her body.

"Thanks for coming. After your brazen escalation of our growing dispute, which we were willing to put to rest, we decided the only way to truly funkify you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do. So enjoy."

Samantha watched as her old team mates squirmed in their seats watching the event unfold. New Directions kicked ass, if Vocal Adrenaline was a true competitor they wouldn't waste time scaring everyone.

When the number ended Samantha got her things and walked out of the Auditorium and headed out to get on her way home.

"Reynolds!" Jesse screamed from behind her.

Samantha stopped and took a breath. She turned around to face her old team.

"What Jesse?"

"You sold out your own team, that doesn't sit very well in my book."

Samantha laughed, "This.." She waved to everyone behind him, "Is not a team, its some form of disgusting empire that wants to take over. I am not part of that. I quit. Talked to Ms. Corcoran today. Who by the way, does she know that you egg'd her daughter earlier?"

"She knows the traditions, she stands by them. We told her a member was getting it, we didn't say who."

"Typical St. James. Always the baby."

"You better watch your back Reynolds. We don't take kind to deserters."

"I'm sure Shelby will think differently when I speak to her about Rachel."

"You wouldn't." He sneered. Samantha just gave him one look and he got his answer.

She rolled her eyes as they all walked away. Turning around she walked straight into a chest of a man. A semi showing chest. One with a fake gold necklace.

"Woah there speedy, whats your rush?"

"Sorry..I just was wanting to go home. Long day."

He smirked, "I'd say. Nice tongue back there."

Samantha backed up and cocked her head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"That verbal backlash you gave St. James. The punk looked like he was going to wet his pants."

Samantha laughed, "It's not the first time I've made him that way. He and I don't exactly see eye to eye"

"No shit." Creep said. "By the way I'm Puck?"

"So you have a name" Samantha mused.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing I just thought your name was creeper-" She stopped mid sentence. "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Puck smiled. "You did, so the question is..." He stepped forward, "Is that a good creep, or bad creep." He winked playfully. She laughed.

"Gross. No you just...always stared at me whenever we saw each other."

"Duh, you're hot."

"Oh..." She blushed. "Thank you."

He shrugged, "Just stating the facts. So you gotta a name or shall I keep calling you Hot Pants in my head?"

Sighing, she held out a hand, "Samantha Reynolds."

Puck took it and shook , "Noah Puckerman. Aka Puck. Aka The Stud."

"Wow forward much."

He smiled, "It's part of my charm"

She nodded, "Ok then, well I must be going. Have a bus to catch, seeing as if my temporary ride is no longer available."

Puck stopped her, "Let me give you a ride?"

Samantha laughed, "No thanks, that's probably been done more times then I'd like to believe."

Laughing at his loss of words she hugged her coat next to her and walked past him.

"See ya around Samantha" He finally got out.

She smiled, "You're good at the whole stalking thing. Wouldn't expect anything else" She called back and walked away.

Turned the corner out of the parking lot she made her way to the bus stop. In the first time in years she felt free. Samantha thought that was a pretty good feeling.

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think?


End file.
